Augus (Asura's Wrath)
Augus is one of the Seven Deities, Asura's old master, and a villain in Asura's Wrath. History Past Years ago, Augus was the master of both Asura, and Yasha (Before Yasha was being trained by Deus). He taught Asura how to fight a small army of Gohmas. After some successful training, Augus decided to fight Augus himself to see if he can out-fight his master. While Asura was fighting a Gohma, ha managed to tossed it toward Augus. It appeared that Augus was about to be crushed, but Augus managed to toss the giant Gohma with a flick of his thumb. Fighting the Gohma Augus is one of the Eight Guardians that confronted the Gohmas. He used his strength to kill off all the Gohmas while Asura was fighting the Vlitra. Shortly after Asura defeated the Vlitra, Deus started with his plans. Augus was one of the Demi-Gods to joined Deus cause. When Asura was framed for killing Emperor Strada, he when to the Karma Fortress, there he encounted the other Demi-Gods, including Augus. Augus watched as Deus killed Asura with his lightning. Twelve Thousand Years later, Augus, along with the other Seven Deities, were watching Asura fighing and killing off Wyzen. He also watched as Kalrow was getting killed 500 year later. As Asura was crashing towards a mountain, Augus decided that he should be the one to kill Asura. Talking to Asura After Asura killed Kalrow, he woke in a hot spring. There, he comes across his old master; Augus. Instead of killing an injuried Asura, Augus heals him, and lets Asura relax in the hot spring. They both relaxed in the spring while fliting with a pair of women. However when Asura's attempted to touch one of the girls' breast, Augus punched Asura in the face, knocking him unconscious. While they were relaxing, Augus was mentioning about the new order that Deus was planning, but at the same time, the thought it was ridiculous. They also talked about days that were long gone. After they were fully relaxed, both Augus and Asura engaged each other in battle, on the moon. Confronting Asura Augus and Asura fight each other. Both of them seemed to be evenly matched, but even with Augus' strength and speed, Asura managed to overpower Augus. Wanting to defeat Asura, Augus decided to use his full power to defeat him. Augus also drew out his sword, Wailing Dark to confront Asura. With his sword out, Augus show it's power by creating a large cut on the moon and raising a huge chunk of the moon. After showing his sword's power, the two continued their fight. After being pushed back by Asura again, Augus then extended his sword, trying to stab Asura in the chest. Asura managed to grabb the tip of Augus' sword, at the cost of two of his six his arms. As Augus' sword continued to stretch, the two Demi-Gods fall from the moon to Gaea. During the fall, two more of Asura's arms were destroyed. As they were falling, Augus and Asura diguess whether they are the same or not. When the two crashed into Gaia, Augus managed to cut off another one of Asura's arms and stab Asura in the chest. As Augus was about to kill Asura with a finishing blow, Asura sacrificed his last arm to break Augus' sword, grab the damaged sword with his teeth, and cut open Augus in the stomach. As Augus collasped to the ground, Augus said that that was the greatest fight he had ever had. Shortly before he died, Augus told Asura that he was glad that the student surpassed the teacher. Personality Unlike most of the Seven Deities, Augus is very honorable. Instead of attacking Asura behind his back like a coward, Augus actually help Asura relax and heal. Augus also loves to fight just because of the thrill of the fight. He's also shown to be incredibly bloodthirsty, since the markings on his body is symbolic for his bloodthirstiness, and the fact that he values the bloodshed of his enemies. Powers Like the other Seven Deities, Augus is immortal. He also has superhuman strength, durability, endurance, and speed. Augus' speed is go great, that it's able to fend off Six-Armed Vajra Asura with ease. Augus also wields a powerful sword called the Wailing Dark, that can stretch in at unknown length, though he rarely use his sword, prefering to use his fists instead. With his sword, Augus is able to generate energy sword waves that can raise a huge chunk of the moon. He's also skilled in both unarmed combat, and sword combat. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Bosses Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Capcom Villains Category:Immortals Category:Speedster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Light Trivia *Augus's Mantra Affinity is Greed *Augus is voiced by Imari Williams in the English Dub, and Unsho Ishizuka in the Japanese Dub *Augus' nodachi (essentially an oversized katana), Wailing Dark, can extend up to 380,000 km which is approximately 236121.05305018692 Miles. *Augus is very similar towards Kenpachi Zaraki in the TV Show; Bleach, personality wise. Both of them are bloodthirsty fighters and always seek powerful opponents. *Augus's code of combat is also similar to the Street Fighter character Akuma's code of combat, as they both fight for the sake of fighting, and they never hold back when in a good fight. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deities Category:Bosses Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Capcom Villains Category:Immortals Category:Speedster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Light